Time for School!
by QueenMelody
Summary: The story takes place in the vampire bund school. It has 2 main characters, Melody and Terenity!, I added Mina Tepes in, since her and my very very beautiful Twins Melody and Terenity are rivals!


Author Note: This is my first story here in so please no bad comments, and this is for my sister, Ayanna! with her character Terenity and Mine, Melody

I rule beside my sister, Terenity. I am queen of ALL dark creatures here, especially vampires. I live in Romania, ruling my kingdom, attending parties, learning new things, traveling new places. My sister Terenity follows me everywhere I go. She is my twin, although we don't look alike since her hair is short and brown, while mine is black and long with two long twin tails. We don't mind looking different from each other though, I don't mind, nor does she. But, being queen can also be a hassle since lots of people expect you to do so much for them, I dislike it very much. I sighed, "Another boring day of school again huh?", I sighed ounce more, but was interrupted by 2 maids. In there hands were my school outfit, some ribbons for my hair, and my high heels boots. After a minute or two, they were done changing me and fixing my hair. Walking across my velvet room, I went over to the mirror. I looked at myself, did a simple twirl, and looked behind me. My uniform looked a lot related to a nun's outfit, but we don't wear the bonnets of what they wear, we can have accessories as long as they are appropriate for school. The maids ran up to me and gave me hugs, I looked up at them. They had sparkles in there eyes plus big grins. I gave them a confused look. One of the maids finally spoke up " It's because you are so adorable that we can't help but to huge you!, you are so adorable Queen Melody!",. I giggled cheerfully, they always say this to me every time they dress me up for an occasion or whenever there not busy with anything to do. The slowly unwrapped themselves of me, took a few steps back, and lead me to the open doors. I walked right between them and began walking across the big red carpet hallway. The hallway is very long and has many pictures of our ancestors on it, my parent, our grandparents, our great grandparents, our great- great grandparents, and so on too our beginner of our family, Dracula Cantarella von Hart. He was the first vampire, people call him Dracula though. I as I walked through the hallway, the maids stopped what they were doing and bowed to me. Nothing new to me, everything done here is always normal nothing strange. Finally, we reached the end of hallway into a big wooden door which led to the dining hall. The maid opened the door for me as I continued walking forward. There I saw many foods of different types and that come from different countries, but blend well together. My thoughts were interrupted when someone barged through the door. I looked up and saw my twin sister, Terenity. She smiled widely, waved her hand uncontrollably, and yelled, "Good Morning Melody!". I giggled, she was always filled with energy, I admire her for that. I sat down next to her and started eating as much as I could. After eating, we where lead to the front door of the mansion, and into the big blue red carriage we owned ever since we were children. As we were riding to school, I couldn't help but look outside. It has become a habit since I have done this a million of times. I saw trees, buildings, people, anything you would see in Romania. Finally after the 30 minute ride we reached school. As we entered, of course I am use to this, people would come running towards me and my sister, either girls asking to hang out with us, or boys trying to ask us out or give us flowers. I giggled ounce more, it's quite funny being chased by almost everyone in the school. I giggled even louder, which became to chuckles and than to laughter. Everyone stopped talking and asking for our autographs, I stopped laughing and gave them a big smile, I opened my mouth and Author a speech. "Everyone here is magnificently excited today!, but lets use this energy by learning shall we?," I said with a big grin. Everyone started clapping and cheering. Suddenly the church bell rang, which means it's time to pack and get ready for school.

Authour note: Hi!~ I wish I could write more but I have to go to sleep!~ it's already 11:30 plus, my mom's asleep so gtg! there will be a next chapter quickly after I don't get busy tomorrow!


End file.
